Confessions
by eae
Summary: Hermione asks her friend Sophie for advice, but finds out that she isn t the only one keeping a dirty secret. SS/OC. Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not make any money from this.

LanguageAlert! I am Swedish. There might be messed up grammar.

A/N

Another little piece of mine:) I have another chapter ready for you, and plans for some more.

R&R!

* * *

Sophie leaned back into the couch, the hot cup of chocolate resting in her hands, and she gave Hermione an encouraging smile.

"Well, what is it you wanna talk to me about? "She asked curiously.

Hermione looked into the deep green eyes that were watching her patiencely. With the soft waves of dark brown hair that flowed down Sophie's back, the little roses at her cheeks and her red, pouting lips she was a beautiful woman indeed, and though Hermione only properly had knew her for a little more than a year, she had already been affected by the warmth that was always around when Sophie was there.  
Hermione knew Sophie was a slytherin by all means, and that she had rudely used her ability in making people trust her for her own purposes before, but Hermione couldn't stand it any longer, she had to talk to someone, and she couldn't think of any other person that would understand.

"This cannot leave this room, do you understand?" Hermione asked sharply.

Sophie gave her an angelic smile.

"Of course"

"This thing has been going on for a while, but it is not until now I really feel the need to talk to someone about it. I do not expect you to fully understand, but I think you are the only one around that will stay calm and give me some good advices instead of running away screaming…"Hermione sighed.

"Sounds like pretty heavy stuff, Hermione" Sophie said softly.

"Yes, it is pretty heavy stuff. It´s about this guy…" Hermione mumbled.

"Oh, a guy!" Sophie smiled, suddenly sounding much more interested.

"Yeah… And you are supposed to be quite experienced in that matter"

"Well, I suppose you could say that. So who is he?" Sophie asked.

"That is kinda the issue. He is one person I should definitely not be dating…"

"So you are dating?"

"I don´t know. At first it was mostly about… you know… _making love_, but now…" Hermione blushed.

"Hermione sweetie, you can say shag. If you are not in love, then you cannot make love" Sophie said with her soft voice, making everything sound okay.

"Okay, we _shagged_ but now I feel like it is getting beyond that. And I cannot have a relationship with this guy. So should I break up or what?" Hermione said quickly.

"Who is it?" Sophie asked amused.

"Do I really have to tell you?" Hermione whined.

"Of course. How am I supposed to help you if you don't?"

"But you are gonna be so disgusted!" Hermione said. Sophie started giggling.

"Believe me, Hermione. You will have a really hard time making me disgusted about something like this." Sophie smiled. Hermione thought for a second that she saw a flash of something in her eyes.

"He is a lot older than me…" Hermione whispered. Now she was sure Sophie looked guilty.

"So what? Just spit it out alright!" She answered.

There was a moment of silence but finally Hermione seemed to have come to a decision. She took a deep breath.

"He is my best friends godfather…" She said almost soundlessly.

The reaction was not at all what she had expected. Instead of screaming, Sophie started to laugh.

"Sirius Black!" She shrieked. "This is fucking hilarious! And you thought that I was gonna be disgusted! If you only knew…"

"Knew what?" Hermione said now clearly suspicious. Sophie stopped to laugh abruptly.

"Oh, nothing!" She lied.

"Merlin Sophie! I have just told you my biggest secret, and now you are trying to hide yours from me!" Hermione said sharply.

Sophie chewed at her bottom lip for a second. Those gryffindors could always be trusted. Especially Hermione.

"Well, I suppose I could tell you, as it might help you. The thing is that I understand you better than you think…" she admitted.

"Oh my, are you telling me that…" Hermione sounded a little angry.

Sophie saw the suspicion in her eyes.

"No! It´s not Sirius! Sure he was hitting on me once when he was drunk but that was ages ago and didn't lead to anything." She saw Hermione exhale. "No, this is someone else…"

"But there is someone?" Hermione asked. Now smiling.

"Yes, there is someone indeed" Sophie said.

"And you are doing _it_?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Hermione, we are _shagging_" Sophie said, convinced to make Hermione use that word.

"Well, at least I guess he is not Sirius age…" Hermione said with growing curiosity.

"Actually he is kinda Sirius age…" Sophie mumbled.

"But who is it?" Hermione asked.

Sophie buried her face in her hands.

"I cannot believe I am telling you this. You are gonna be so grossed out!" She mumbled.

"Sophie, I will not be. If you wanted to gross me out you would have to tell me that it is Professor Snape or something…" Hermione started to laugh loudly.

However, she soon noticed that Sophy wasn't laughing. She was in fact blushing.

"Well… to be honest…" She mumbled.

Hermione flew up from the couch as soon as she understood.

"Merlin's balls! Don't you tell me that… that…" she screamed.

"I think I am telling you exactly that" Sophy said.

"Are you saying that you are… are…" Hermione took a deep breath. "…that you are _shagging_ that git?"

"Yes, I believe that is what I am saying" Sophie confessed.

Hermione sank down onto the couch, trying to calm her breathing.

"For how long?"

"A year or so…"

"That is insane. Just insane." Hermione mumbled.

"Yeah, I thought that at the beginning, but he really isn't that much of a git once you get to know him…" Sophie smiled.

"So, are you saying that he is warm and romantic?" Hermione said doubtfully.

"Not quite. He is still kinda quiet, and sarcastic, and sometimes a little mean, but I don't want a romantic guy anyway…" Sophie said.

"How the hell did this start?" Hermione asked, still looking a little shocked.

"You really want to know?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah, I really want to know!" Hermione said sharply.

"Well, Professor McGonagall thought that he felt that he had some kind of debt to me after I saved his life at the final battle you know, so she had the idea of letting me have private advanced potions classes with him…"

"So that's why you had them! Hermione sighed.

"Yeah, and he agreed of course. At first there was nothing out of the ordinary; it was just advanced potions classes, but then one day…"

Sophie sighed and leaned back, remembering that day clear as crystal. It had been one dark autumn evening. The wind had been whining outside, but she had been far away from it, deep down in the dungeons. She had been really tired that day, because she had been up studying all night before, so even though potions was her favorite subject, she had not been able to concentrate on her brewing. That turned out to be the cause of it all…

* * *

Hope you liked it! Next chapter will be smutty.

And i, of course, love reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not make any money from this.

LanguageAlert! I am swedish. There might be messed up grammar.

SmutAlert! This chapter contains smut. Don´t like? Don´t read!

R&R!

* * *

"Miss Carter, tell me why this potion is blue when it is supposed to be purple?"

Her professors cold voice cut trough her like a knife. She had to hold back a yawn before she answered him.

"I´m sorry sir. It seems like I haven't cut my whistle roots properly…"

"It certainly seems so. And would you tell me what the effect of this potion would be if it turns out to be destroyed?" he hissed.

He was standing right behind her, leaning over her shoulder, but today she was too tired to feel the usual chills.

"The effect will be reversed. Instead of cooling down you will hotten up, sir…" She mumbled tiredly.

"Correct. And do you think that your potion will serve its purpose?" He asked.

"Judging by its color, which is only slightly different from what it should be I think that it is good enough, sir" She said, just wanting to go straight back to her bed.

"Then why don't you taste it?" He hissed.

Fuck. She should have expected this. She knew that the potion was poorly made but she had no choice so without saying anything, she filled a glass with it and emptied it.

Then she turned to her professor who was watching her, smirking. _Oh that bloody sadist_, she thought. _He knows that the potion isn't good enough…_

She waited with a little forced smile, and just as she had expected, she soon felt a warming sensation in her stomach. She tried not to let her face show it as the sensation grew stronger until she felt uncomfortably hot.

"So?" He asked.

She saw in his face that he already knew what she was feeling, but one remarkably stupid part of her brain told her that she would get to bed faster if she pretended that she was alright.

"I actually feel a bit colder, sir" she mumbled.

"I will not tolerate any lies, Miss Carter!" He hissed.

"I am not lying!" She said defensively. Fighting an already lost battle. _What the hell was the funny feeling she started to have now? She almost felt…_

"Then I suppose you will have no problem telling me the same thing after drinking this…" He said with a twisted amusement in his voice as he brought a tiny vial out of his black robes.

Sophie fastly inhaled when she saw its transparent content. It was veritaserum.

She had started to feel really dizzy now, and the burning sensation grew stronger, and so did some mysterious needing sensation.

Sophie was a stubborn woman though, and she wasn't able to think clearly at the moment, so she took the vial from him and emptied it as well.

It was not until after that she realized what the strange feeling was. Lust. And it grew stronger by every breath. _Fuck, fuck, fuck. This could turn really embarrassing. Why didn't she just admit that she was lying?_

"So Miss Carter, would you now please tell me if you feel cold?" He asked her. Well aware of what the answer was going to be.

It was like someone else spoke when she heard her own voice answer him,

"No, sir"

"What do you feel?" He continued his little game.

"I feel very warm…" Her voice said again. _Oh if he would just stop asking all these questions then she might be able to get out of this and go have a real shag._

"Any other effects?" He asked.

_Fuck._

"I also feel really horny"

_Oh Merlin_, this was so embarrassing she could barely stand. Though she dared not to look into his eyes she knew that he was smirking.

Her lust had turned into a really annoying throbbing between her legs and her pants were soaking. She needed to run out of there as fast as she could and find a proper guy. At this moment she was prepared to shag almost anyone.

"And what do you suggest you do about that?" He asked, still coldly.

_Oh no, please don't say what you are starting to think. Please, please, please…_

"I suggest you fuck my brains out!"

_NO! She hadn't just said that? She was never gonna survive this_. Slowly she lifted her head and met his gaze. She was surprised to see that his eyes were not as cold as they used to.

Suddenly, he flung his hand forward, gripping her neck and dragged her closer. She had to let out a little whimper because his touch, though it was violent, was sending shivers trough her.

"And what in the world makes you think that I would do such a thing?" He hissed.

Sophie bit her lip, trying to silence herself. _Please just tell him that you are kidding and run back to your dorm!_ She tried to command herself.

"The way your eyes have turned from cold to craving."

The honest answer filled the dungeons.

But now his gaze darkened and he hastily pushed her away from him. She was not sure if he was going to hit her, but she wasn't planning on finding out, so she turned around.

But before she could manage to run away, she felt his grip on her arm.

The next second she found herself in his arms, and his lips on hers.

Before she could think she started to deepen the kiss, because it felt so good.

Far too soon he grabbed her shoulders and the kiss ended.

For a little moment, he was just staring at her, and all she could think about was how much she wanted him to kiss her again.

"What happens here will not leave this dungeon, understand?" He commanded her. His cold voice with a slight deep touch.

"Understand!" She said eagerly. This was crazy but she didn't care, and she hadn't much more time to think before he kissed her again.

She threw her arms around his neck, and pushed herself close to him, his arms were already holding her, caressing her spine.

When his hands suddenly found their way to her tiny butt, she let out a small whimper, and without breaking their kiss, he lifted her and carried her all the way to his desk where he sat her down. She wrapped her legs around him, and threw her head back as he lifted his mouth from hers and started placing little sucking kisses all the way down her throat, she didn't realize that the violent jolts that found their way trough her was making her moan loudly.

He let one of her hands find its way under her thin shirt, and it left electric traces all the way up to her breast. She hadn't even realized that his other hand was working on her buttons before the shirt slid of. After that followed her bra.

When her upper body was naked, he abruptly pushed her onto her back and bended forward, taking one of her nipples in his mouth.

The shockwave planted itself trough her entire body, and she panted his name before grabbing his hair, pushing herself against him.

He started to head downwards, planting sucking kisses all the way down her stomach. The shivers almost torn her apart.

With one quick movement both her skirt and knickers had disappeared. _How the hell did he do that?_ She had time to ask herself before she almost exploded when she felt his hot breath on her wet folds. He only had to circle her clit with his tongue a couple of times before she actually was sent over the edge, and she screamed and desperately grabbed the desk as wave after wave of pleasure hit her.

It wasn't before she had come down that she opened her eyes. He was leaning over her, one hand on each side of her and watched her with those amazing, dark eyes. How come she hadn't noticed them before?

He seemed to wait for something, and suddenly she realized that he wasn't sure if she was coming to her senses and was planning on running away screaming, but she had no such intentions. Though the release had been wonderful, she still needed to be filled. And suddenly she realized that she wanted to be filled with him in particular. She wanted his soft hands on her skin again, and she wanted to taste his lips. In fact, she craved him harder by every passing second, so she leaned forward and kissed him, and he sighed relieved into her mouth. She noticed his breath was coming faster as she found the top button of his pants and started working her way down. She could feel his throbbing hardness against her hands, and felt his inhale as she finally grabbed it.

Again, she was being pushed down at the wooden desk, and he grabbed one of her knees, pushing it upwards as he placed himself at her entrance.

She looked up and found his eyes covered by dusk before he pushed forward and filled her with a deep growl that made her shiver again.

She lifted her hips and met him, allowing him to go even deeper.

He placed his hands on each side of her head and started to move inside her. She moaned as she felt him reaching spots she barely knew was there. Her arousal was reaching new levels with every plunge, and every little noise that unslipped him, and she just couldn't get enough.

The sensation kept intensing and she unknowingly buried her nails in his back and dragged him towards her. He answered her unsaid prayer by lowering his head, starting to kiss her neck in a way that she knew would leave marks, but she didn't care because that made the pleasure once again reach unsafe levels.

She heard his noises grow deeper, and his plunges was more uncontrolled, but the added roughness was just what she needed, and it didn't take long before another violent orgasm swept her away, and she was only barely aware that she screamed his name repeatedly the whole time.

That was all it took for him to join her, and he growled deep as he filled her to the ridge.

It was over almost before it had started.

Sophie was still lust filled, but it was barely a ghost of what it had been earlier.

When her potions Professor finally rose she was surprised to find no thoughts of regrets, nor disgust, and she didn't saw any of that in his face either. He was slowly cooling of, and she was sure he was going to be ruder than ever to her for a while.

It was not until she was on her way back to her dorms, having received a detention for inappropriate manner against a teacher, as the feeling hit her that this was not the end of it…

* * *

A/N

There you are! Turning up the temperature a bit:)

I am gonna start writing the next chapter right away, but chapters tend to be written even faster if there are reviews to motivate me!


End file.
